the_sssfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Top City
Pink Top City is where Verdant Hawk takes place. Pink Top City is one of the many metropolises on Reona; it has cultural elements reminiscent of Miami, Florida, USA. It's a city where many head offices are located, a lot of social events and parties take place there, and it's a place that attracts a lot of tourists during their winter season due to the warm climate Pink Top City has. It's also a place where some people go to retire. Pink Top City never has snow, ice, or bitter cold temperatures, as any other place they still have four seasons. Their winter and autumn are much cooler compared to their spring and summer. In the summer it can go up to 110ºF and as low as 89ºF. Their winter and autumn temperatures are from 75ºF to 80ºF. Places to Live in Pink Top City The Board Walk is another slum of Pink Top where the poor people, thieves, and drug dealers usually live; as the title suggests it’s located on the board walk. Grandpa Joe and Bradley live there. The Ghetto is Pink Top City’s red-light district area. There are also dingy flats, greasy spoons, and seedy strip clubs in this area. Little Tokyo is Pink Top’s Japanese district. It is usually where a lot Japanese people live and is home to many Japanese businesses. In addition, there are a lot of massage parlours and strip clubs there. Shiori Kobayashi and her brother, Shinji, reside here. Palm Tree Beach is where the rich people of Pink Top City reside. It’s located on the white sandy beaches of Pink Top with a gorgeous view of both the city and the beach. It’s also where the condominiums are located. Oriana and her boyfriend reside in their condominiums. Springview Grove is a suburb of Pink Top City. It’s wear the middle and upper class people of Pink Top reside. The place has house, and a few mansions with one being the Koks mansion. Dr. Koks resides here, as well as Seymour Donovan and his father. Upper Hill Lane is where the richest of Pink Top reside. Instead of condominiums, it’s usually mansions. The Donati Mansion is located there. Village of Pie is small village located on the outskirts of Pink Top City. It’s where Jay, Kelly, and his other two brothers live. It’s a small village where the dojo and schoolhouse are located. Notable Restaurants and Cafés Big Ed’s Pizzeria is take-away place that specialises in pizza and pasta. It’s located in the Ghetto of Pink Top City. The Donatis often order their pizza when they feel like having it. Black Moon Steakhouse is a semi-formal restaurant specializing in steak & seafood, with a classy, but cosy, atmosphere; it not only serves steak & seafood, but pasta, salad, soups, and the place is known for (other than their steaks) their cocktails and Martinis. This place is very expensive, but worth a visit. It’s an ideal place for a first date, or any kind of special occasion. Boobers is a sports bar and grill owned by the CEO of Rogue Rouge, Oriana Malacey, and her boyfriend, Max Dayton, who plays for major league baseball team, Pink Top Pumas. The waiting staffs is primarily voluptuous young women whose revealing outfits consist of a black tank top, hot pink hot pants, and black sneakers. The menu includes hamburgers and other sandwiches, steaks, seafood, appetizers, and the restaurant's speciality, chicken wings. Fred’s 50’s Diner is known for its 50s style décor, the jukeboxes at each table, and having the best home-made burgers you can find in Pink Top. It’s reasonably priced food all made from scratch. People usually go into their for either the nostalgia value of the 50s, their creamy milkshakes, their tasty beer, their burgers, or perhaps all of the above. It has a nice, cosy atmosphere. The only downside is their waitress, Big Bertha, who loves to flirt with the young, handsome male customers. Fred’s Burger Castle is not to be confused with Fred’s 50s diner which specializes in home-made food; this place is a fast food restaurant and their food is as good as any other fast food you can get. Their mascot is a kitty called Fred and he’s a Tuxedo Cat. His face is on every napkin, cup, Freddy Kiddie Meal Box, and toy on the place. The uniforms even resemble Fred! The uniform consists of a black skull cap with cat ears on it, white shirt worn with black pants, and a black apron that says “Would it kill you to have a Freddy smile once in a while?” Most of the workers hate the uniform. Golden City is one of the best Chinese restaurants in the city. The place not only serves excellent Chinese food, but the place is very fancy replete with fancy décor and a full bar. The servers wear uniforms with either a mandarin collar shirt and pants or a cheongsam. Every Sunday has an all-you-can-eat buffet. Gyros, Pizzas, and More! Is a ghetto, hole in the wall, take-away restaurant that serves gyros, souvlakis, donairs, and pizza; although the décor isn’t upscale or anything, the place is reasonable and the food is excellent. Robin’s cat, Mickey, adores their donairs and meat lovers’ pizzas. Happy Henry’s is a sports bar & grill. It’s far from a family restaurant, but you can go there to get a good home-made meal, a nice beer, and watch the game. If sports aren’t your thing, you can still come for a good meal or watch the pretty waitresses. Happy Henry’s is known for hiring beautiful girls as their waitresses and they don’t wear revealing outfits and their wings. In addition to the other stuff they offer, they have a mini-casino in the back with slot machines. Happy Henry’s is the place to go to unwind from a long day at work. House of Sashimi is Pink Top’s finest Japanese restaurant. They have traditional Japanese décor and special rooms with a tatimi where you can sit on the floor to eat. They serve sake for alcoholic drinks and green tea for non-alcoholic; however they serve other beverages besides those two. They’re most famous for all of those aspects, but especially their sushi boats. Their waitresses dress in kimonos and their menus are in both Japanese and English. Keep it Green is a vegetarian café which Celeste adores; she usually goes there for her lunch breaks to get a veggie wrap or a veggie burger with a garden salad. They also specialize in herbal teas and their green tea cake is delicious. Lucky Kitty Cyber Dreams is an internet café located in Little Tokyo, which provides public internet access for a fee. They also serve snacks, sandwiches, and coffee. The owner, Satoshi Yagami, usually provides Celeste or Percy with crucial information for a price. Orange Café is a small corner café you can go to for a soup, sandwich, and a good cup of tea or coffee. They also serve brownies, cakes, cookies, pies, and other baked goods. Raj Café and Wine Bar is an Indian restaurant with rich décor and the aroma of Indian spice, this place is known for serving the best Indian cuisine in Pink Top City. Moreover, it has a menu especially for vegetarians as well as an extensive wine list. Lydia likes to go here for lunch. Tuxedo Champagne Bar is a classy, ritzy lounge where you can go to chat with some mates and have a few drinks. The interior is classy and contemporary. They’re most famous for their signature “Tuxedo Champagne”. Celeste likes to go here to have a drink or two. West Side Marlo’s is an Italian restaurant known for their authentic Italian cuisine, fine dining, upscale & trendy décor, and being a semi-formal restaurant; Demetrio Donati often takes Radinka here to impress her or get him on her good side. This place is very expensive, so if you’re dining here, be sure to bring your credit card. Education Public Schools Public schools in Pink Top City are governed by Pink County Public Schools, which is the largest school district in Palm Tree state and the sixth-largest in the United States. Pink Top City is home to one of the best high schools in the country, known as Pink Top High. Private Schools Pink Top City is home to several well-known all-girls, all-boys, and mixed gender private schools. All-boys preparatory schools are Darien High School and Richardson High. All-girls preparatory schools are Ladies of Grace Academy and Sacred Hearts High. Mixed gender preparatory schools are Upstanding Pink Top Day School, Haughty Academy, and Upper-class Hill. Special Schools Pink Top City is home to two schools for children and adults with learning disabilities, behaviour disorders, and special needs. There is the Rockhead School, which specializes in teaching children and adults with learning disabilities, behaviour disorders, and special needs. It's located in down town Pink Top City. There is also Pie School, where Jay Osborne teaches. It’s a little schoolhouse located in a village located on the outskirts of Pink Top City. The school takes in kids with disabilities, who have learning problems or mature students who didn’t get their grade 12 and want to. Colleges and Universities On Reona, no one goes to college unless they want to be a doctor, lawyer, scientist, engineer, chemist, or obtain their PhD. People usually make their career choices in high school and work on their trade there. Nevertheless, Pink Top City is home to some of the best colleges and the best science university on the planet: The Science Academy. The Science Academy is where eccentric people go to come out either successful scientists or mad scientists causing havoc, that’s what the school is most known for. Dr. Nim Rod, Dr. Koks, and several other mad scientists, are graduates from there. The Science Academy is where you go after you finish high school (or you’re a genius; that’s when they make an exception in some cases) if you wish to pursue a career in science. They cover all fields of science from biology to astronomy. If it has to do with science, chances are they’re teaching it. The school is also known for keeping a lot of secrets due to some illegal actions they were practising. For example, experimenting on the students resulting in death or serious injuries. Hospitals Pink Top General Hospital is Pink Top’s main hospital. It’s the leading hospital in cardiac care, organ transplants and the treatment of complex patient needs. It offers sophisticated diagnostic and therapeutic care through a wide range of clinics and treatment centres. Pink Top Animal Clinic is Pink Top’s main clinic for the care of pets and animals. You can also purchase pet medicine and treatments from here. Offices, Headquarters, and Bases Donati, Inc. This is the head office for the electric company throughout the United States. The CEO of this is Blair’s Grandfather, Demetrio Donati. Demetrio is one of the richest men in Pink Top City. Robo Graveyard A place located on the outskirts of Pink Top where all the scrap metal and robots are junked. Dr. Nim Rod’s hideout is located there, and the place is off-limits to most. Rogue Rouge Headquarters The head office for Rogue Rouge Magazine, a fashion magazine for the “rebellious”. The CEO and editor-in-chief is Oriana Malacey. The S.S.S. Abbreviation for Secret Sexy Spies which is an organization of Reona’s most elite spies, excluding the Pink Top office; the boss of the Pink Top firm is A.J. Wellington, former spy and all-time idiot. The only spy agent working there is Brandi Styles. The others in the firm are Lydia Houston and Dwight Richards; they are the analysts, computer specialists, assistants to Mr. Wellington (they do more work than their bumbling boss), and in charge of handling clients. The others are Dr. Mendez, the medical doctor of the office and his assistant Nurse Rose. Category:Reona Category:American Cities Category:Pink Top City Category:About